Sleepover
by yugiohfan94
Summary: Anna and Rio are having a sleepover at Kotori's house, but they can't sleep. Mature Content


"I can't sleep," Rio whispered. "Me too," answered Kotori. "Same here," Anna said.

Kotori had invited Rio and Anna to a sleepover party at her house. The three girls already changed into their pajamas, it was dark outside, yet they couldn't fall right asleep. Instead the girls felt extreme horny.

Kotori shifted around in her bed. "What's the matter, Kotori?", Anna asked. "I just feel so... horny...," she answered. Her vagina was dripping wet and stained the shorts of her pajamas.

"Maybe I can help with that." Anna pulled a giant dildo out of the bag she brought with her. "Why do you have such a thing with you?" Rio asked. "Just in case I get too horny," grinned Anna.

"Let's see if that fits into Kotori's pussy," Anna said. Kotori's vagina got even wetter than it already had been just at the thought of being filled by such a big thing.

"No way. This giant thing won't fit inside me. My pussy is too tight for that!" Kotori tried to defend.

"Don't worry. I'll spread it open." With this Rio spread the green-haired girl's vagina.

Anna started pushing the dildo against her entrance, making Kotori moan as she did so. Inch by inch, the dildo was forced into her tight hole, stretching it to its limits.

"So... big...," moaned the girl. Anna stuffed more and more of the dildo into Kotori, until her pussy was filled completely. Anna and Rio looked at Kotori. Even though her vagina was completely filled by the dildo and stretched to its limits, half of the dildo was still sticking out.

"Looks really sexy," Anna commented, "Just looking at it makes me really horny." Anna started fingering her own pussy, while Rio began stroking Kotori's clit.

"Anna. The dildo...," Kotori gasped. Anna stop fingering herself and pulled the dildo back slowly. Then she rammed it back into Kotori's vagina with full force, making her scream loudly. "Looks like she's enjoying this," Rio said as she rubbed Kotori's clit at a faster pace.

Soon Anna picked up her pace too up to the point where she was constantly ramming the giant dildo into the green-haired girl. Kotori moaned at each and every impact, her orgasm building up rapidly. "Deeper... faster...," Kotori managed to get out between moans.

Anna used all her strength to shove another two inches of dildo into the girl's tight hole, making her a drooling mess, her vagina even tightened around it. Until –

"Aaahhh..." Kotori's mind went blank, she bucked her hips and climaxed. Her pussy clenched around the dildo, her clit throbbed, and, if it hadn't been for the dildo filling her to her limits, she would have squirted all over the place.

When Kotori came back to her senses she saw Anna fingering herself again, and Rio fondling Anna's boobs and pinching her hard, erect nipples.

"Not so rough!" complained Anna. "Must be really nice to have such big boobs," Rio said while she groped Anna's boobs. "I bet you could get a boy off with these," Kotori added. An image of Yuma shooting his load all over her breasts, covering them completely with cum flashed through Anna's mind, making it hard for her not to climax immediately.

The redhead moaned like crazy as her fingers sank deeper into her virgin tight pussy. She fingered her vagina harder and harder, until she reach orgasm.

"Cumming!" Anna screamed. Her pussy spasmed around her fingers over and over again. Witnessing Anna's orgasm, Kotori felt herself getting wet again. But she soon was distracted by light moans, coming from Rio, who was also fingering herself.

"Nice pussy you've got there," Kotori said to Rio. "Remember when you came back to school and did all these different sports? I already thought your pussy looked nice back then." Rio blushed hard. "You saw my vagina?" "Yup. You flashed it a few times, playing all these different sports." The thought of Kotori having seen her groin made Rio extremely horny all of a sudden, and she fingered her pussy harder until Kotori pushed her hand away.

But instead of fingering Rio, Kotori pushed her own groin against Rio's and started to rub against it in circles. "Kotori...," Rio moaned, "What... are you doing... ?" "Doesn't it feel way better than fingering yourself?" the green-haired girl ask with a smile.

Rio had to admit it felt really awesome. Soon she was rubbing her groin against Kotori at the same rhythm, as she felt her orgasm building up. Knowing that she would squirt all over Kotori's groin when she'll reach her climax just made her even more exited, so she moved faster.

"I'm going to climax," Rio moaned. "You don't need to hold it back, Rio," Kotori moaned. Rio pushed her vagina against Kotori one final time. Her clit throbbed, and her pussy pumped hard and fast, as she squirted all over Kotori's groin, sending the green-haired gril over the edge, too. Kotori squirted all over Rio's groin.

"You two came really hard. You squirted all over the bed sheets," Anna grinned. Kotori and Rio looked at the bed sheets, stained with all their girl cum. "That was totally worth it," smiled Rio.

The End (?)


End file.
